


[Collage] Полюса

by Takishiro, WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021 [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Angst, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Во время переговоров о мире гефцы заявили, что генерал Гаваон требует виры – а иначе пожалуется на геноцид в международные структуры. Раз король Сайлас отнял у него детей, он желает взыскать с короля по древнему закону.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216799
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021





	[Collage] Полюса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Красавица и чудовище](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro), [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Notes at the beginning: Иллюстрация к фику [« Красавица и чудовище»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273).  
> Разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[](http://imgbox.com/Z6mYewZJ)


End file.
